Gruvia
Gray X Juvia (Gruvia) is a semi-canon pairing between the Fairy Tail Mages, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Locker. About Gray and Juvia 'Gray Fullbuster' Gray Fullbuster(グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is an Ice-Make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and Team Natsu. He is one of the main male protagonists in the Fairy Tail Series. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His dark blue member stamp is located below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent piece of clothing is his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it (this is similar to the Rave Stone in Rave Master), and a metal bracelet and similar chain attached to his pants. 'Juvia Lockster' History 'Gray's History' Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the demon Deliora. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful Ice Mage who Jellal claimed that she could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using her unorthodox methods. Gray also inherited the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up before seeing Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be turned into ice. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find the other strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked Makarov for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. However, Makarov told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process. 'Juvia's History' Juvia was born in the year X767, and spent her childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around her. She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make the rain stop, but it only make the other children tease her even more. As she grew older, she would overhear other people comment on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her increasingly depressed. At one point in her life, she was known to be in a relationship with Bora but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain around her. Eventually she was accepted into the Phantom Lord guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite Mage team, the Element 4. 'Relationship' Gray and Juvia share a one-sided relationship, with Juvia at the giving end. Gray, on the other hand remains either oblivious or uncaring to the Water Mage's advances. Usually Juvia will look for ways to catch Gray's attention, although her attempts usually end up in disaster or comically ignored by Gray. Juvia also has a tendency to stalk Gray, whether she does it hiding in the dark watching Gray at the Guild, or even following him during missions. She will also give her 'love rivals' her signature glare whenever she thinks they get too close to Gray. Despite this, she is shown to have strong feelings for Gray, as shown when Meredy was able to use Maguilty Sense on her and Gray, a spell that can only work which depends on the strong bond between two people. For his part, Gray seems not to know about Juvia's feelings towards him despite her many attempts to tell him. He does treat her like he would with any other guild member, although he sometimes feels weird by her actions, such as the time she asked him to spank her. However, it seems that when Erza asked about his relationship with Juvia he blushed and looked away implying that he did have a few feelings for her. He does have a strong reaction when Lyon Vastia declares his love for Juvia. When Lyon attempts to take Juvia out, Gray strongly reacts against it, stating that he shouldn't take what is his (guild member). Lyon then proposes that if Lamia Scale wins they will have Juvia, and if Fairy Tail wins, they'll return her back. Gray incredulously points out to Lyon that she is Fairy Tail's and Juvia reacts by saying that Gray may pick either her or Lyon. Gray then states that Juvia had no idea what is going on, indicating that Gray really knows what he and Lyon is fighting for. Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc Loke Arc Tower of Heaven Arc Fighting Festival Arc Oracion Seis Arc Daphne Arc Edolas Arc Tenrou Island Arc X791 Arc Key of the Starry Sky Arc Grand Magic Games Arc Category:Gruvia Category:Semi-Canon Category:Needs Help